1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board retaining mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a retaining mechanism for rapidly fixing a circuit board and an electronic device having the foresaid retaining mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 10. FIG. 10 is a conventional circuit board retaining mechanism 60 in prior art. The conventional circuit board retaining mechanism 60 includes a base 62, a pedestal 64 and a fixing component 66. The pedestal 64 is disposed around or on corners of the base 62. The circuit board 68 is put inside the base 62, and a locking hole 70 on the circuit board 68 aligns with the pedestal 64, and the fixing component 66 passes through the locking hole 70 to be locked on the pedestal 64, so the circuit board 68 can be fixed inside the circuit board retaining mechanism 60. The conventional circuit board retaining mechanism 60 is operated to assemble and disassemble the fixing component 66 by an external tool. For example, the external tool is a screwdriver and the fixing component 66 is a bolt or a screw. While the locking hole 70 does not align with the pedestal 64 or the fixing component 66 does not accurately insert into the locking hole 70 and the pedestal 64, assembly/disassembly of the circuit board retaining mechanism 60 is difficult and components of the circuit board retaining mechanism 60 may be damaged. Thus, the conventional circuit board retaining mechanism 60 has drawbacks of inconvenient assembly and disassembly, unfavorable combination strength and unstable quality.